1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slow change detection system adapted to detect a change that develops gently in time (a slow change) of a monitored object.
2. Related Art
Detection of an abnormality in a monitored object by using a surveillance camera has been widely employed. In general, the abnormality in the monitored object can be detected from some change in the image of the monitored object. This change is often detected by visual observation by an observer. On the other hand, automatic detection of a changed portion in the image by means of the image recognition processing with a use of an information processing apparatus has also been implemented.
The changed portion in the image is detected by, for example, comparing a plurality of images that are consecutive in time and extracting the area in which a difference has occurred. Such a detection method is suitable for detecting an intruder and a sudden change of the monitored object such as an abnormal operation and the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-5782 is an example of the reference relating to this technical field.